


Birthday Chorus

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [33]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Singing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Bond wanted to do something nice for Q’s birthday. He maybe should have chosen something else than wrangling field agents into a chorus.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Birthday Chorus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm_of_sharp_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/gifts).



> Written for the Collab prompt table and Storm who gave me the following prompt: _Bond organizes the agents/minions/execs into a chorus to sing Q a birthday song._

Bond takes a deep breath and slowly counts to ten.

In theory, his idea had been a good one. A lovely one, even, as it didn’t involve anything inappropriate like explosions or pointy objects, simply him and his fellow agents singing Q a song for his birthday, followed by a nice big cake and other suitable party fare for the whole Q Branch. 

If only things were that easy. 

Bond had decided to forego the normal Happy Birthday song, as he’d deemed it too common and boring for his boyfriend, and gone instead for The Beatles’s song Birthday. He’d imagined it setting a nice precedent for the surprise party, and perhaps offering others a chance to perform something in honour of Q, as well. And he’d obviously seen himself eventually leading Q a bit further away for some quality snogging… 

That all doesn’t seem quite as likely now. 

Bond sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as he surveys the scene before him. There are ten field agents there, three of them double-ohs, and none of them are actually focusing on what he needs them to be focusing on, which is singing. 

Looking at them right now, one would be hard-pressed to believe that they’re among the Queen’s finest and deadliest.

Or that they can sing, for that matter. 

Really, is it too much to ask for people to follow his orders? 

Apparently it is, he muses, and utterly fails to catch the irony of his words. 

“Listen up, everybody, and eyes on the prize! I know for a fact that you lot can sing, now it’s time for you to prove it, too!” James bellows.

“Eyes on the prize,” Trevelyan repeats, clearly amused. “Q’s arse, you mean?” 

The hoots of laughter and catcalls that follow his words are loud enough that James is almost certain that the whole floor will hear them. 

*

The actual performance at Q’s surprise party goes without a hitch, much to James’s amazement. 

He also gets to drag his boyfriend away for some quality time together, just like he’d planned.

What he hadn't planned, however, is the way Q looks at him with his eyes sparkling mischievously and confesses to him how he’d been spying on their chorus practice the whole time. 

And he’d streamed it to his whole branch, too.

And there had been popcorn involved. 


End file.
